My daughter's father
by CriminalGleePotter
Summary: When Spencer Reid finds himself pregnant at age 18 with no way to contact the father he decides to raise the child alone. What happens when he runs in to his baby's father at his new job with the BAU?
1. Of bars and one-night-stands

**Hi! Um... This is my first story and it's going to be multi chapter. I have no set time scale but I will always release 1-2 chapters in a month. I don't know what Spencer Reid's schooling schedule was like so I'm winging it. There is no reason for these characters to be in the same place, but that's why it's a story! I write these on my phone, so please forgive my mistakes. **

**This will be slash and m-preg. Don't like, don't read. Also: not mine.**

**P.p.s: I didn't write out the sex scene. I may do it later and post it on a different site. I didn't want to get on trouble.**

* * *

The club was loud and the flashing lights were giving him a headache.

Spencer briefly wondered if he should talk to the manager about the risk of fire, electrocution, and the dangers toward epileptic club goers but quickly decided against it.

His friend Ethan had dragged him out for his 18th birthday, with a surprisingly realistic fake ID, saying he wasn't allowed to sit in his apartment and read on his birthday. It made no sense, as that's what he had done his previous 12 birthdays, but none the less here he was.

He and Ethan had lived together for a few months now. Spencer planned on completing his third doctorate before submitting his application to the FBI and Ethan planned to join him. Frankly, he doubted Ethan would enjoy it. He was always more a free spirit. Still, for now they were friends. Spencer hadn't had many in his life. That may have been the reason why when Ethan had thrown a bundle of clothes at him and demanded he wear them because they were going 'out' he had complied.

Now he leaned uncertainly against the bar, holding a beer, which was honestly disgusting. He looked toward the floor and spotted Ethan grinding against a girl in a hot pink halter dress and sighed. This evening would have been much more enjoyable spent at home reading.

"You don't look like you're having much fun, Pretty Boy."

Spencer looked over to see a tall man leaning against the bar next to him. He was huge. Probably the same height as he was, and twice as broad. His body screamed intimidation, while the friendly smile on his face off set the effect. The man was gorgeous.

His usually wordy replies failed him, and he found himself stuttering.

"W-well alcohol is said to be a depressant."

The man laughed.

"That doesn't coincide with many of my college experiences. Or that woman stripping on the table over there. Would you like to dance?"

Spencer's brain shut off completely.

"With you?"

"Well you don't have to, but yes. That was the purpose of the question."

"I-I don't know how."

The man leaned in close to his ear and Spencer shivered at the feel of heated breath against his skin.

"I'll teach you."

Spencer turned his head and their mouths were only inches apart, but neither moved away.

"Do I get to know your name first?"

The man let out a rich laugh that sent tingles down his spine.

"Derek. My name is Derek."

He nodded, noting the way the man's pupils had dilated.

"Spencer."

The man, Derek, grabbed his hand and lead him out to the floor. It only took moments to prove that he really was hopeless. Spencer bit his lip, expecting the man to either laugh or go off to find a better partner. Derek did neither. Instead he positioned himself behind spencer with his muscled chest firmly pressed to Spencer's back. He placed hIs hands on Spencer's hips and began guiding him to the beat of the music.

One dance turned into three and Derek hands worked their way to the bare skin of his stomach.

Three songs turned to five and Spencer moaned as Derek's lips trailed down his neck.

Five songs turned into ten and Derek ground his aching dick into Spencer's ass.

After 37 minutes and 42 seconds Spencer shivered at the whispered question. "Wanna get out of here?"

A million statistics popped into his head. Statistics about one- night-stands and STD's and being alone with strangers. Still, when Derek bit down at the spot where his neck met his shoulder, he found himself nodding.

* * *

Derek was tiered. He'd been under cover now for 18 months and they were one day away from cracking the case. He'd gotten in with a local gang that operated out of a suburban area. The area had once been a thriving family neighborhood, but when gang activity began going up, anyone who could moved out.

When he offered to take the case under cover, he had no idea it'd take this long. He and his partner moved in to a small two bedroom place in the center of the twisting streets over a year ago and slowly, he had gained their trust. Now, after 18 months, they finally had enough video footage to make a mass arrest. He could finally blow his cover and submit his application to the FBI academy in Virginia.

He was driving back to his own house for the first time in months when he passed a bar and stopped for a drink. He'd only been there for about five minutes when *he* walked in.

The boy was beautiful. He was tall and slim, with wavey brown hair that fell around his face. He wore a tight black t - shirt with a pi sign on it and even tighter blue jeans. Derek could tell he wasn't comfortable in them from the way he kept picking at the hems. There was no way this kid was 21, and Derek told himself over and over that approaching him was the worst possible idea.

The boy's friend ordered both of them a beer and chugged his own before making his way to the floor. Still, the other boy stood at the bar sipping from his drink and making faces at the taste. It was ridiculously cute. He didn't even seem to realize he had the attention of half the club.

Derek was about to leave and make his way back home when he took one last look at the boy and caught the look in his eyes. He was so sad. No one so beautiful should look so sad. He changed direction mid-step and made his way to the bar.

* * *

The drive was quiet. Spencer occupied his thoughts with numbers and turns trying to block out the heat of the hand on his thigh. Right turn. Two miles. Left turn. One mile. Left turn. Three blocks. 37 trees. 7 bikers. 43 other cars. Finally they pulled up to a modest one story home.

They were barely inside the door when he was pinned against it and lips were on his own. He froze for a moment before responding, but soon he was kissing back just a furiously.

Derek's tongue ran smoothly along his own before exploring his mouth and strong hands ran down his chest to the hem of his shirt, touching the exposed strip of skin there.

Derek pulled away, panting, and buried his face in spencer's neck.

"How old are you?"

Spencer froze. He knew he was the worst liar in history, but he didn't want this to end.

"Relax. I know you're not twenty one. I'm also not planning on doing jail time."

"E-eighteen."

Spencer heard Derek whisper 'Thank god' before lips were once again pressed against his own. Derek hands trailed to the back of his thighs and pulled before Spencer got the hint and wrapped his legs around the bigger man's waist. Both moaned as their bodies pressed together, and then they were moving. Spencer let himself be lost in the kiss until he felt himself falling backwards and landed on a bed with Derek on top of him, between his legs.

"Derek. Please."

He didn't know what he was asking for, but apparently Derek did. The man nodded and stood before pulling his t - shirt over his head. Spencer's breath caught in his throat. The man was all smooth skin and hard muscle and all he wanted was to touch. Before he could move to do just that, Derek was over him again and pulling off his own shirt. For a moment they just stared at each other until Derek traced a line down Spencer's skin.

"God baby. So fucking beautiful."

Spencer moaned and arched to the touch. Derek stopped at the button to Spencer's jeans and their eyes met. Spencer gave a shaky nod and then Derek was pulling tight jeans and boxers down long legs.

"So fucking perfect. God Pretty Boy, what you do to me."

Spencer reached out for Derek's jeans and prayed the man wouldn't notice how badly his hands were shaking as he returned the favor.

After a much more clumsy attempt, they were both naked and Spencer closed his eyes and took a calming breath.

"You okay baby?"

Spencer looked up and tried to smile.

"Y-yeah. I just... I never thought I'd have my first kiss and lose my virginity within the same hour."

Derek froze above him and his hand stilled on Spencer's chest.

"You've never-"

He didn't finish his sentance, but Spencer knew what he was asking and shook his head no.

"Are you sure you want to? With me? You deserve better then this baby."

Spencer snaked his hand down Derek's body and ran his fingers down the man's hard cock.

"Just.. Go slow?"

Derek moaned and nodded.

"Gonna make it so good for you baby. So, so good."

* * *

Derek woke up to the sound of buzzing. He looked down to the sleeping boy curled to his side and smiled.

Spencer had been perfect. He'd been everything Derek had ever wanted and more. The way he had arched in to every touch, the way he had whispered Derek's name like a prayer, over and over, the sweet kisses they had shared before falling asleep with promises that this wasn't the end... It wouldn't be. Derek wanted to know everything there was to know about the beautiful boy in his arms.

The buzzing that had originally woken him grabbed his attention and he looked to the floor where his phone laid.

He gently wormed out of Spencer's grip before grabbing it and exiting the room to answer.

"Morgan."

The irate voice of his boss echoed over the line and he winced.

"Morgan, where the hell are you? We've got a briefing in twenty and a bust in an hour!"

Derek ran a hand through his hair.

"Shit. Long night, I'm sorry. Start the briefing without me and I'll be there in half an hour."

He heard his boss take a ragged breath and could picture his face turning from red to purple.

"You better be."

Derek heard the phone slam down and made his way back into his room. Spencer had moved and was now face down in Dereks pillow and Derek had to resist the urge to laugh. He wrote a letter explaining that he had to go in to work and that he'd be back with lunch at noon along with his number incase he needed anything and left it on the bed side table before pulling on some clothes and making his way out of the house.

* * *

Spencer woke up to the sun and felt confusion settle in. He'd had a blackout curtain over his window for years. He moved slightly and felt the silk sheets across his body. He didn't have silk sheets. He wasn't in his room. His eyes snapped open and the night came crashing over him in waves. Ethan, the bar, Derek... He looked around the room and felt disappointment overwhelm him. He was alone.

He should have known. He was awkward, geeky Spencer Reid. Derek had been strong and gorgeous. He wanted to scream at himself for believing stupid promises whispered in the middle of the night. At least the man had left him alone to dress in peace.

Spencer crawled out of bed and pulled on his clothes that were still scattered all over the floor and pulled out his cell phone, calling a cab.

It wasn't until he was home, curled in bed, that he realized he was wearing Derek's black graphic t - shirt instead of his own.

* * *

Derek pulled in radio from his waist and made the call without breaking his pace.

"This is Agent Morgan. I'm following suspect on foot, North east of the house. I've lost visual, please send back-up!"

He ran trough the trees along the back edge if the property and paused. Sean Anderson was the last of their suspects, and had sacrificed a few lower levels to get away. Derek had been outside and had seen the man run out of the back entrance. Now he'd lost the trail.

He made his way further into the wooded area and kept his eyes to the ground looking for disturbed dirt.

There was a sharp pain on the back on his head and the last thing he saw was Sean Anderson with a bat before the world went dark.

-1-1-1-

It had taken 15 days for Derek to wake up again. He had seven staples in the back of his head and couldn't seem to remember the two months leading up to the bust.

The doctors assured him that it was most likely due to the medications he received after surgery and not from the head trauma it's self. He would likely get his memories back In time. His boss assured him that there was enough evidence that his memory gap shouldn't change the course of the case. Honestly, as long as the bad guys were put away, he didn't care about losing two months of drug deals.

He was released from the hospital two days later, and a week after that received word that he'd been accepted into the FBI.

It was when he was packing up to move that he found a strange letter in his own handwriting between the bed and the side table, and and a black t - shirt three sizes too small shoved under the bed.


	2. Nice to meet you

Spencer made it all the way to the small apartment that he and Ethan shared before breaking down. Every scene played over in his head and he cursed his memory, knowing he'd never forget.

Derek buried his face in Spencer's stomach and sighed.

"If that was your first time you're gonna kill me with your second."

Spencer blushed but smiled.

"Technically that was my first and second and the shower was the third. You're still alive, so I think you're okay."

"Good. I need to be alive to make you pancakes."

The man smiled and looked up at Spencer through his lashes.

"Pan-Pancakes?"

"Pancakes. Breakfast. The first date that should have been."

"You want to make me pancakes."

Derek crawled up Spencer's body and kissed him on the nose.

"I'm not done with you yet, pretty boy. Not by a long shot."

" Did you know the first references to the pancake was in the 5th century? Tagenites, as the ancient Greeks called them, were made with wheat flour, olive oil, honey, and curdled milk."

Derek wrinkled his nose. "No curdled milk for me, thanks. I prefer powdered sugar. "

He was angry, embarrassed, and hurt. He'd already given himself to the man. There had been no point in making empty promises. Worst of all, like an idiot, he'd believed every single one.

* * *

It was a week later that Spencer started getting sick. He would fall out of bed in the morning and rush to the bathroom before throwing up on an empty stomache. At first he attributed it to stress and depression and thought the upcoming school term may be getting to him. When he started snapping at Ethan for no reason, and feeling tiered in the middle of the day, he knew something had to be seriously wrong.

At first he feared that maybe he was developing the same illness as his mother, but although his behavior was off he had suffered no delusions. His second fear was that he had contracted an SDT. Vomiting wasn't a sign of HIV, but he knew that soreness, fatigue, and night sweats were. That was just what he needed. A man to take his virginity, lie to him, and give him a life-long disease. He'd been with Derek two months ago, so if he'd contracted anything it would show up in a blood test.

With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he called his doctor and made an appointment.

* * *

The hospital was stifling. He hated the sterilized walls and the smell of bleach. Every time he came to one, he was overwhelmed with guilt that this is what his mother saw every day now. He sat on the paper covered bed, feet dangling a foot off the ground and a cotton swab covering The vein on the inside on his arm.

"Dr. Reid?"

An older man, perhaps in his 50's, entered the room and held out his hand when he nodded.

"I'm Dr. Danials. I'm in for Dr. Smith today. Now, we've analyzed your blood sample and I'm happy to tell you that you are free of any STD's."

Spencer let out the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding.

"Do you know what's wrong?"

The man nodded, not taking his eyes off the clip board.

"Are you aware you're a barer Dr. Reid?"

Spencer opened and closed his mouth multiple times before settling for shaking his head in the negative.

"Dr. Reid, to put it bluntly, you're pregnent."

Spencer felt all the color drain from his face and all he could do was nod.

"Do you know how far along you are?"

He cleared his throat and took a calming breath.

"T-Ten weeks. Three days."

"Are you aware of your options?"

Spencer nodded.

"Male pregnancy is, of course, more difficult to carry to term. Men are fifty percent more likely to miscarry during the first trimester, and that decreases to fifteen during the second. Do you know what you want to do?"

Spencer felt like his whole world was spinning out of control. A baby. A baby with a man he'd only spent a day with, then had left him the next morning. A baby to a barer. Only one in every 2000 births was to a male. It wasn't uncommon, but it was risky, and he was alone. Still, having studied death so thoroughly he couldn't live with himself if he went through with an abortion. He also knew he couldn't bond with the child and give it away. He was a doctor three times over. He could provide for a child. Plus his research brought in a decent amount of money. There was no reason he Should have to change his plans. He'd just have to add another factor in to them. Mind made up, he squared his shoulders and met the doctor's eye.

"I'm keeping it."

* * *

It took three more weeks to gather up his courage. In that time Ethan had run off to become a musician, he'd applied for a small apartment and been accepted, and he'd began classes for his final degree.

He kept telling himself that there was too much going on. That he didn't have time. Eventually he had run out of excuses and driven over to Derek's house.

He may have been hurt, but this wasn't about him. He knew how important a father was to a child. He'd felt the emptiness of not having his own around. Armed with all of his hospital paperwork and an offer for a DNA test He pulled up outside the small one story home and his heart dropped. There on the front lawn was a sign proclaiming the property sold.

He felt the tears At the back of his eyes. A first name, a t-shirt, and an address were all he had on the man. He placed hIs hand on his stomach and sighed.

"Looks like it's just you and me, kid."

* * *

Spencer Reid crossed the stage of the FBI graduation ceremony and heard two loud whistles from the crowd. Looking up he spotted a small head of curly hair and gave a wave before resuming his seat.

It took another 20 minutes for the ceremony to conclude, but the second it was over, he was practically tackled to the ground with a loud screech of "Daddy!"

He laughed and picked the little girl up, placing her in his hip just as an apologetic Tina came in to view.

"I'm sorry! She's a fast one!"

Spencer laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I know. It's fine. Not like anyone is going to take a child off of a FBI training base."

Tina was his god send. She was a 4"11 little blond thing who had stolen his heart, in a completely platonic way, the moment he had met her. Tina had degrees in early childhood education as well as human services as she had always wanted to work at a daycare. After she had been completely overwhelmed on her first day, she decided the less children, the better and set her sights on becoming a nanny.

Spencer had interviewed her during his eighth month of pregnancy, and she hadn't left him since. She was there for the birth of his daughter, she was there for her first steps and her first words, she had become "Aunt Tina" and Spencer would have been lost without her.

His daughter, Akeila Amunet Reid had been born April 17th 2001 weighing 6 pounds and 3 ounces. Spencer fell in love with her instantly. He knew the second he saw her that he'd do anything for his daughter. It didn't matter that Derek wasn't there, because he loved her enough for both of them. Akeila had mocha colored skin, a few shades lighter then Derek's had bee, and Derek's full lips and brown eyes The only thing she had gotten from SpenceI was his sandy colored hair and her mind.

It took no time at all to see how much Akeila took after her daddy. She began walking and talking in half the time of other children, and was reading words before she could properly pronounce them. Now at age three, she read her own bed time stories and was being hailed a potential prodigy, the likes of which hadn't been seen since her father.

When Spencer had asked his daughter what she thought about moving so he could learn to 'catch the bad guys' she had informed him that they were called 'criminals' and they could move if they lived near an ice cream shop.

An incessant pulling on his graduation gown brought his back to the present where his daughter was jumping around his feet, sandy ringlet curls going every direction.

"What did you get daddy?!"

Spencer smiled.

"Drumroll please!"

Akeila squirmed out of his grip and began patting on her knees quickly.

Spencer unrolled his assignment and read it.

"BAU!"

Tina and Akeila both jumped excitedly.

"You did it daddy!"

Spencer picked her up and spun her in a quick circle.

"We did it, baby. I couldn't have done it without my good luck charm!"

Akeila rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Good luck charms are superstitious and spurious daddy."

Spencer smiled and nodded, looking up at Tina in time to see her mouth 'Word of the day.'

"Indeed they are, but you defy all reason Princess. Now let's go get ice cream. Did you know that ice creams origins are said to reach as far back as the second century? Flavored ice even farther."

* * *

Spencer kissed his sleeping daughter goodbye and left a note on the notice board for Tina before making his way to his car for his first day of work. their new apartment was on the fifth floor of the building and had a bedroom for each of them. It was on the expensive side, but the BAU paid well and it was a short drive to work.

He walked into the BAU At the same time as a sever looking man with black hair.

"Dr. Reid."

He nodded, placing his coffee cup and his bag to the side.

"I'm your supervisor Aaron Hotchner."

He held out his hand which Spencer shook.

"I hope you don't mind I've asked you to come in early. Ai wanted to get you acquainted with the place before the team arrives. Jason Gideon is the most supervisory agent, but you will be dealing with me more them him."

Spencer nodded. "I do appreciate it. Thank you for coming in early on my account."

Hotchner gave a harsh nod and began a tour of the area. The first person he met was Agent Gideon who looked half asleep at his desk with open files across it. He was a pleasant man, even half asleep.

By the time They made it back to the main offices, a woman with blond hair was just walking in. She had on a pink and purple polkadot dress with black glasses and had random glittering pens sticking out of her hair.

She immediately spotted him and made a beeline toward he and Agent Hotchner.

"My, my. Who's this tall drink of water?"

Hotchner ran a hand over his face.

"Dr. Reid, I'd like you to meet our technical analyst Penelope Garcia. She holds the highest record for suggestions to attend sexual harassment seminars, but I think she just flirts her way out of them. Garcia, our newest member, Dr. Spencer Ried."

Garcia smiled and over exaggerated fluttering her lashes.

"Aren't you just tragically adorable."

Spencer blushed brightly but still responded

"Also tragically gay."

"Oh! You can be my new shopping buddy!"

"That's a drastically incorrect stareotype. Unfortunately I've been told I have the fashion sense of a 50 year old school teacher. Did you know it's said that 74 per cent of women admit they think about shopping every minute? That's roughly 950 times a day."

Penelope jumped in place excitedly. "It's like having an in office snapple lid! I'm keeping him."

Spencer smiled. "You have to fight my daughter and my live-in nanny. And my daughter bites. Then again, so does the nanny."

Before she could respond, the office doors opened and a large group of people stepped inside.

Aaron guided Spencer over and gestured to the team.

"Just in time! Everyone, this is our new agent Dr. Spencer Reid."

"He's like a snapple lid." Garcia interupted.

Everyone was staring at him with confused expressions so he nodded.

"I know a lot of facts."

"So you're the genius the FBI's been fighting over. " stated a small blond on the right.

Reid nodded. "I don't believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, can read 20,000 words per minute."

When everyone just stared at him again, he cleared his throat. "Yes. I'm a genius."

The blond woman smiled. "You really are a snapple lid. I like you." She held out a hand. Which he shook.

"JJ."

Aaron stepped fotward. "Yes, this is JJ, or Jennifer Jareau, she handles the media as well as bringing In New cases. This" He gestured to a brown haired girl who waved. "Is Agent Emily Prentiss. Next is Agent Derek Morgan."

Spencer shook Emily ' s hand before turning to the last in line. All at once his world stopped. Derek. Derek Morgan. Agent Derek Morgan. The same man who had taken his virginity and gotten him pregnent with his daughter was now his co-worker and was looking at him like they had never met before.

The man held out his hand with a friendly smile on his face and Spencer snapped himself out of his daze and shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

Well. If that's how he wanted to play it, that's how it would be played.

"You too." Spencer prayed that in a room full of behavioral analysts, no one had noticed how his voice shook.


	3. The Purple Pen Project

**Chapter three! yay!**

**Not mine.**

* * *

The second Derek Morgan walked in to work he knew it was going to be a long day. His morning went the same as it always did. Then again, that's how the life changing stories always started, wasn't it? 'It was a perfectly normal day.' Or some bullshit. He had woken up, went for a run with Clooney, taken a shower, driven to work, even had a decent conversation with Emily and JJ in the elevator.

When they got to their floor, they all walked in to the bullpen to see Garcia and Hotch talking to a tall and thin man who had his back to them. The first thing he noticed was the man's ass. It was fucking perfect. He wore beige colored pants, a long sleeved shirt, and a sweater vest, and still you could tell his ass was perfect.

He hoped against hope that this wasn't the new team member. He had a hard enough time concentrating on paper work as it was and that view would be far too distracting.

Then the man turned around. He was fucking beautiful. Derek's mind went haywire. Flashing to visions of pale skin and soft moans. He saw the man stretched out on his bed, hands fisting the sheets as Derek kissed a trail up the inside of his thighs. He saw shower soaked skin and long delicious legs. He saw the man straddling his hips, riding his cock and arching his back in the most delicious way.

He came back to himself and realized he had completely missed the introductions. The man was looking straight at him with apprehension, and a little fear in his eyes. Not knowing what else to do, he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

He thought he saw a flash of anger before the man took his hand. "You too."

God even his voice was perfect. And his skin! An image of running his hands down a perfect chest and prominent ribs flashed through his mind and his skin heated.

"Well, Dr. Reid, for right now we have no cases lined up so Its a paper work day. Why don't you use it to get settled?" Hotchner offered.

The man-Reid- nodded his head In the affirmative and walked over to the desk that would now be his while the others plopped down In their chairs and began looking through their files.

* * *

Derek tried to concentrate, but honestly it was near impossible. Reid's desk sat in front of his own, and facing the same direction. Every time he looked up he got a view to the man's ass as he placed his belongings along his desk.

Not only was the man's body a distraction in itself, but his head kept swimming. He didn't even realize his Imagination could be so detailed.

He saw himself crushing his lips to the other man's. Pinning him against the door. He heard the whispered pleas. 'More.' 'Harder.' 'So good.'

"Ooh! Is that your daughter?" Garcia gushed from where she was sitting next next to Reid, talking his ear off.

The man smiled and nodded before handing her the picture he'd just removed from the box.

"Oh my god she's cute. I totally get why I can't keep you. Is she with her mom?"

"Garcia!" Emily yelled. "Don't be rude!"

Penelope grimaced. "You're right. I'm sorry."

The new guy shook his head. "It's fine. Actually, technically I'm her mother. Mother in its verb tense is 'to give birth to' which I did."

Garcia's eyes widened. "A barer too? As if you weren't already a gay man's wet dream? Why Spencer Reid, aren't you just full of surprises."

Reid's face turned an adorable red color and he shrugged.

Garcia had passed the photo to Emily, who cooed over it before passing it to JJ.

"Oh my god she IS cute! She's like a little princess!"

Reid laughed. "Don't tell HER that. I tried to get her to watch Disney. She spent the whole movie pointing out its flaws. The last one was Beauty and The Beast. 'Why would they make a movie in France only a few years before the French Revolution daddy?' 'Where are the Princes parents daddy?' 'Daddy if they have been objects for 10 years, why is the tea cup still a little kid?' 'How could an entire village forget the royal family daddy?'"

JJ laughed. "Your brains?"

Spencer nodded.

"Sadly. I don't know what I'm going to do once school starts. She's only three and could probably skip grades already. Unfortunately I know how hard it can be."

Garcia patted his shoulder sympathetically and JJ passed the photo to Derek.

The little girl really was beautiful. The skin tone was lighter, and the hair a different color, but she actually looked a lot like his sisters. She was sitting cross legged on a pink lined bed with her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on her palms. Three different books were open on the bed in front of her.

He looked up to see Spencer watching him with an unreadable expression on his face.

He held out the photo to the man.

"She's really cute."

Spencer only nodded and took the picture, returning it to his desk.

Reid placed the photo on his desk and fought back the burning in his eyes.

When Derek had held out his hand, he had thought it was a hint. One of those social cues he normally missed. Maybe he wasn't out at the office, or wanted wanted to offer a professional relationship.

It took the man looking at a picture of his own daughter without a hint of recognition to come to the correct realization. The man didn't remember him. It hurt. It hurt worse then giving birth to his daughter by himself, it hurt worse then the 'Where's my other daddy?' talk. It hurt worse then waking up In Derek's bed alone.

Four years, eight days, five hours, and twenty six minutes ago, he had fallen asleep in the arms of Derek Morgan. Derek had whispered promises against his skin and made him believe them, and It was such a common occurrence for the man that he didn't even remember.

Four years, eight days, five hours and... twenty seven minutes and he hadn't gone a day without thinking of Derek Morgan. And Derek hadn't thought of him at all.

Worst of all, he had to be the one to tell him. No one deserved to go through life without knowing about their child. No one. Now he had to find a way to let him know. 'Oh! Hey! I know you don't remember me, but you took my virginity four years ago and.. Congratulations, it's a girl!'

His phone started to buzz on his desk and he opened it to see a text message.

From T: We're in the lobby. You forgot your to-go bag. Have VMF.

Spencer smiled.

To T: I love you!

"Agent Hotchner?"

The man looked up from his paper work and raised raised a brow.

"My daughter and nanny brought me some things from home. Can they come up here, or should I go meet them?"

Aaron nodded. "There's no case boards so they can come up. I'll call and clear it."

He nodded his thanks and shot another message to Tina.

Garcia jumped around in her seat and clapped. "Ooh! I get to meet the baby!"

Spencer laughed and shook his head just as the elevator dinged.

A curly haired girl rushed out before looking around and spotting him.

"Daddy!"

She ran forward and wrapped her small arms around his legs.

"Hey angel."

The girl scrunched up her nose.

"A spiritual being believed to act as an attendant, agent, or messenger of God. Daddy, you need to work on your pet names."

Spencer picked her up and shook his head.

"Definition two. A person of exemplary conduct or virtue."

She popped her head to the side.

"Virtue?"

"V-I-R-T-U-E. Behavior showing high moral standards."

The girl nodded and said "Acceptable."

Tina walked over and handed him a bag and a venti caramel frappuccino.

"I love you, I love you, I love you. If I wasn't gay, I would have married you by now."

The woman laughed.

"No you wouldn't. I'm 4'11 and you're 6'. The s-e-x would be awkward."

Garcia laughed and Spencer blushed, having forgotten she was there.

She bit out "Oh, I like you." At the same time as Akeila's "I can spell you know."

Akeila looked over to her, then up to her hair and smiled. She wiggled out of Spencer's grip and ran over to the woman.

"I like your pens! Would you like to trade?"

Garcia smiled.

"Sure think kiddo!" She pulled the colorful pens from her hair and let it fall around her face, holding them up for the girls inspection. Akeila looked at each one before pulling her Hannah Montana bag off and opening it, pulling out an assortment of pens.

"A girl after my own heart!"

Spencer smiled and took a long drink of coffee before pulling Tina over to the team.

"Tina, this Is Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss, JJ, and Derek Morgan. Everyone this is my nanny and very best friend Tina, and my daughter Akeila."

Everyone waved in a friendly manner and Akeila gave a quick 'Hi!' before swapping Garcia a pink glitter pen for for a purple one with a fuzzy ball on top. Tina's eyes fell on Derek and she looked at Spencer with a raised brow. Spencer gave a subtle nod.

"Well!" Tina exclaimed loudly. "It was nice meeting you all. I have to get this one to lunch. Come on Akeila, let's let daddy and his team catch the bad guys."

Akeila rolled her eyes. "Apprehend Criminals, Tina."

Tina rolled her eyes right back. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go, kiddo."

Akeila shoved her newly acquired pens into her bag and shook Garcia's hand. "Pleasure doing business with you Miss Garcia!"

With a quick 'By daddy!' they were rushing back to the elevators.

When the doors closed, the team was completely silent until Garcia piped up with "Oh my god! Can I keep her?!"

Derek shook his head. "I didn't learn some of those words 'til high school."

"I still don't know some of those words." Stated Emily.

"That's it." Garcia said, placing her newly acquired purple pen in her hair. "You're my new best friend."

Spencer smiled and sat back in his seat.

"You're just using me for my toddler."

His phone buzzed and he opened the message.

From T: Oh my god! Ohmygod! You're working with your baby daddy, and he's sex on legs! Did you tell him?

Spencer rolled his eyes and replied.

To T: He doesn't even remember me, T. This is going to be the most awkward conversation ever.

He tossed his phone on his desk and spun in his chair to see Garcia staring at him with wide eyes. She looked from him, to his phone, to the photo on his desk, before turning slowly toward Derek Morgan then back to him.

His eyes widened and he bit his lip, pleading with his eyes for her to stay quiet.

She stood quickly and yelled "I'm showing Spencer the break room!" before pulling him from his chair.

Wonderful.


	4. T-shirts and letters

**So here's chapter 4! The next will be out in the next two days :-) **

* * *

"So you met at a bar?"

"Yes."

"And he took you home?"

"Mhmm."

"And he was gone in the morning?"

"Yup."

"And he moved before you could tell him he had a kid?"

"Garcia, do you want me to tell the story over again?"

Penelope tilted her head to the side and looked as if she was considering the offer.

"Do you want me to destroy his credit score?"

Spencer laughed and took a sip of his coffee before shaking his head 'no'.

"Honestly, I can't blame him. Sure I was hurt, but I wasn't hurt over the one-night-stand. I was hurt that he made me believe it wasn't one. He didn't really do anything wrong. Sure we made promises, but promises after a few shots doesn't equate to much. He deserves to know. I just have no idea how to go about it. But my happiness for my daughter is greater then my apprehension."

Garcia leaned back in her chair and folded her arms.

"Wow. I mean, wow! What are the chances? You guys really do make beautiful babies though."

Spencer laughed and ran a hand through disheveled hair.

"We really do, don't we?"

"When are you going to tell him? I could throw a post-baby shower!"

"The sooner, the better I guess. I mean, he's already missed three years and it's not fair to either of them."

Garcia stood and wrapped her arms around Spencer's shoulders.

"You are a far better man then I'd have been, Spencer Reid."

Spencer shakes his head. He's really not. He wants to be a good person, and the words come out right, but beneath it all is the pain. He can still remember the feel of Derek's weight pressing down on top of him. He can still remember the sound of every moan, the feel of Derek's muscles under his finger tips, and every single whispered promise. He's held on to those memories so tightly for so long, and now he has to drag the man who left him alone in bed back in to his life. into Akeila's life.

He spends the rest of the day absent mindedly filling out paperwork. Every once in a while he hears Derek laugh at one of JJ's jokes or the flirting tone he uses with Garcia and a shiver runs down his spine. Not for the first time he curses his own memory.

* * *

He gave himself excuses for the rest of the day. The paperwork had to be done as soon as possible. He wanted to remain professional at work. There were too many people around. He knew he was being a coward, but for once his life was changing too rapidly and he was having trouble keeping up. When the clock struck five with no sign of a case he breathed a sigh of relief and packed his bags to leave not noticing He wasn't the only one to rush out of the building.

* * *

Derek threw his things on the couch and took a deep breath before letting Clooney out into the back yard.

Today had been the hardest day he'd ever had at the BAU, and given some of their cases, that was saying something. Working with Spencer Ried was going to be impossible.

He'd never fantasized about anyone before. Even when he was alone in his bed at night, the men were always faceless. The fantasies of Spencer were so real it took his breath away. He could picture touching and kissing the man as if it had actually happened.

He made his way to his room and pulled a worn shoe box from the top shelf of his closet. He always pulled it out when The loneliness got too much, when he saw something too brutal. When he felt too alone.

Inside the box was a black t-shirt with the pi sign on it and a letter. The letter was in his own writing, and some people may have asked why he bothered to keep it. The truth was That Derek had never really loved another person. He'd never connected with anyone. For a long time he'd wondered if he was broken.

This letter showed that he HAD loved someone, if only briefly. It showed someone had loved him.

When he'd first lost his memory, he'd only considered it a minor inconvenience. it hadn't been until he was moving that he found the note and truly mourned what he couldn't remember. No one had ever been this special to him, and now he couldn't remember the only person who was.

Still he held on to the fact that he wasn't incapable of love. He traced His finger over the symbol in the t-shirt and smiled before placing the items back in the box.

* * *

Spencer brushed his daughter's wet hair back from her face and began twisting it into two seperate braids as she read.

She wore a familiar black t-shirt with her pink pajama bottoms and skimmed the lines to a tale of two cities, asking for help every few pages.

Seeing the t-shirt on her was painful, especially today, but he wouldn't take it away from her.

She had been so excited when she found it and realized it had belonged to her other father that she wore it to bed every night.

Akeila closed her book gently and placed it to the side in a way that he knew she was about to say something that was difficult for her.

"Is the Derek at your job the same Derek who's my other daddy?"

Spencer fastened the braids with pink bands and pulled his daughter to his lap.

"Yes Akeila. That's your other daddy."

Akeila nodded.

"Does he still not know about me?"

"No baby. He doesn't know. But I promise I'll tell him soon."

Akeila played with the nails of her right hand and bit her lip.

"Do you think he'll like me? Or play with me at the park? And go to the book store?"

Spencer smiled and kissed her head.

"I'm sure he'll like you. I don't know what he'll be able to do or not do, but who could not like you?"

Akeila smiled and snuggled into his arms.

"Will you tell him tomorrow daddy? Tomorrow is Friday and book day is Saturday. It's only polite."

Spencer felt his heart speed and had to swallow past the lump in his throat.

"Yeah, baby. I'll tell him tomorrow."

* * *

The next day Spencer woke with a feeling of dread in his stomach. He grabbed his to-go bag and paper work before grabbing a second bag. He filled it with photo albums labeled "Derek" and the black shirt that had become Akeila's.

Kissing his daughter and leaving a note for Tina, he left the apartment.

Derek was already in the office when he arrived. Steeling his resolve, he made his way over to the man.

"Derek?"

The man looked up and his eyes glazed over slightly before he gave Spencer a small smile.

"Spencer?"

Spencer smiled despite himself and his shoulders relaxed slightly.

"Can you... I mean... I have to discuss something with you. Would you like to go for a coffee? After work?"

Derek's eyes widened slightly in shock before he nodded.

"Yeah! Yeah, sure. Coffee."

Spencer nodded dumbly before making his way to his own desk.

* * *

Work for Derek wasn't any better then the previous day. His sleep had been filled with visions of Spencer and he'd woken up hard and aching at four In the morning. Even after a five mile run with Clooney he was the first to work. Well, Gideon was there, but he never left.

He busied himself with the case file that he was supposed to have finished the previous day until the elevator sounded.

He heard his name whispered and his mind instantly flashed to last night's dream.

He knew it was dangerous. Spencer was dangerous. Still he accepted the invitation to coffee.

The rest of the day was spent discretely watching Spencer and pretending to focus.

Spencer really was a snapple lid. He had to hide his smile as the man prattled on about everything from the history of coffee, to the importance of specific angles in a stapler. It would have gotten on his nerves, but every time he'd rant off facts Spencer's eyes would light up and he'd smile so brightly it looked painful.

The man also had a serious coffee addiction. He'd seen him refill his cup at least nine times, but instead of making him bounce off the walls, Spencer sat calmly helping Emily with a report.

When five finally rolled around Spencer stood uncertainly as Derek packed his bag.

Derek turned and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Is Starbucks okay with you? There's one around the corner."

Spencer nodded and they made their way in silence.

Once Derek had his black coffee, which was getting increasingly difficult to order, and Spencer had a Venti caramel frappuccino, they made their way to a booth.

"So what's this thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

Spencer fidgeted in his seat and Derek tried not to smile at how adorable it was.

"This is going to be awkward and difficult. You Don't owe me any favors, but I'm asking you to please just let me say it all before talking okay?"

Derek frowned but nodded and Spencer opened the bag next to him.

"Four years and seven days ago, it was my eighteenth birthday. My friend Ethan dragged me out to this bar where I met you."

Derek opened his mouth to protest, but closed it when he remembered his promise.

"We danced. After a while we went back to your place. 372 West Maple street. It was white. Blue shutters. We spent that night together and the next day when I woke up, you had already left. I accidentally took this."

Spencer reached into his bag and pulled out a t-shirt. Derek recognized it right away. It was his team shirt from football. They had them made when they took state. along the bottom hem "Morgan" was stitched In white lettering.

"I found out I was pregnant a few weeks later, and went to tell you, but your house had been sold and all I had of you was this shirt, your first name, and your address. You have a daughter. Akeila is your daughter."

Derek sat speechless for a long while, looking from Spencer to the shirt. There was no way the man was making it up. He knew his address and there is no other way he could have gotten this shirt. All of the sudden his fantasies were making a lot more sense. No, not fantasies. Memories. Something clicked in his head and he was speaking before he could stop himself.

"Were you wearing a t-shirt with a pi sign?"

Spencer laughed and nodded.

"Not my choice, trust me."

That's when everything else Spencer said finally sunk in. A daughter. He had a daughter. The little girl who looked like his sisters. Like him. He had a daughter who was beautiful and smart and he'd missed out on three years of her life.

As if sensing his thoughts Spencer reached into the bag and pulled out three thick books.

"I didn't know if I'd ever see you again, but I made these. Just in case. There's one for each year. The last is only half full."

Derek took the books and opened the first. It was full of photos with information next to each one.

'Akeila Amunet Reid.

4-17-01

6 lbs 3oz

21 1/2 inches'

He heard a choked sound and realized it had come from him.

"She's beautiful."


	5. You're my daddy

**You guys waited forever! Because of that, and my 100th follower, here's chapter 5.**

"She wants to meet you. You don't have to. I know I'm unloading a lot on you right now. We go to the book store every Saturday, and she wants you to go."

Derek's eyes snapped up from where he was drinking in the photos of his daughter.

"No! I mean no it's not too much. I'd love to go. I want..."

Derek ran a hand over his head and sighed.

"I want to know her. I don't want to miss anything else."

Spencer smiled brightly before laughing.

"It's funny what people remember isn't it? I had to be forced into those clothes and that's what stuck out."

Derek shook his head absent mindedly, eyes going back to the photos.

"Actually I don't remember anything."

He looked up just in time to see the pain cross Spencer's face and cringed.

"I mean I don't remember that night or two months prior. I was just getting off of an eighteen month undercover opp. That night wold have been my last. The bust was early the next morning. The ring leader ran off into a highly wooded area and I ran after him. He hit me in the head with a bat."

"That was my last operation before I moved out here. It was when I was moving that I found that shirt and a letter. I could tell from the letter that whoever you were, you meant a lot to me. I kept both."

Spencer sat there stone face for two minutes before speaking and when he did it was so quiet Derek had to strain to hear.

"There was a letter?"

Derek shrugged. "Yeah I mean.. I found it on the floor next to the night stand. The shirt was under the bed."

Spencer looked like his entire world had been flipped around.

"Can I... Can I see it?"

"Sure. I mean, it was meant for you anyway."

Spencer just bit his lip and nodded.

"I better get home. Do you want to meet us here tomorrow? The book shop isn't far."

Derek smiled and nodded. "Can't wait."

* * *

That night when Derek got home he finally let the emotions take over him. He was angry. He was angry that such an amazing night got taken away from him. He was angry that Spencer never found that letter He was angry that an 18 year old was left to raise his baby alone. He screamed, he threw things, he even broke that lamp shaped like a shoe that Garcia had gotten him. Once his anger was vented he was left with such a profound sadness that It took his breath away.

He had always wanted a family. He had always dreamed of having a child and being the kind of dad that his own father had been. Now he had missed three years of his child's life. He missed her first steps, her first words, he missed singing her to sleep and reading her stories.

When his heart settled, he pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number. It rang once before a female voice sounded at the other end.

"Now it's not my birthday or a holiday, and I haven't left you a voice mail guilting you to call. I know what that means. What's wrong?"

Derek laughed guiltily.

"Hey Ma."

"Hey baby. What's wrong."

"Everything's messed up Ma. You remember I said we were getting a new guy on the team?"

"Of course, baby. I'm old, not senile."

Derek smiled.

"His name is Spencer."

"Oh nice name! Is he cute?"

Derek laughed.

"Ma!"

"Well you can't blame me! You're nearing 30 and I want grandbabies!"

Derek coughed and slid to the floor.

"That's actually part of why I'm calling. You remember I told you about that note? The one I found when I was cleaning?"

Fran squeeled on the other end of the phone.

"That sweet one? Oh baby, did you remember what happened?"

"Not really Ma. It turns out Spencer was the one I left it for. We were together 4 years ago. He has a daughter, Ma. My daughter."

Fran was quiet for a moment before she screamed so loud that Derek almost dropped the phone.

"I have a grand baby? How old is she? What's her name?"

Derek smiled. "Her name's Akeila. She's three, and she's beautiful Ma. And she's smart too. I'm meeting them tomorrow to go shopping for books. I guess she likes to read."

"My baby has a baby! Oh, you have to bring them Here soon. And pictures! I want pictures!"

"I'll talk to Spencer about it."

He could hear the smile in his mother's voice When she spoke next.

"Sounds like he was worth that letter."

"Yeah, Ma. He really was."

* * *

Across town, Spencer slammed the shot glass down on the counter top and waited for Tina to fill it back up.

"There was a note." He states emotionlessly.

"I know."

He downs his third shot.

"There was a note. And I've spent four years mad at him."

"I know."

"I was mad at him and he was in the hospital with a cracked open head."

"I know."

Spencer downs his forth shot.

"I spent four years wondering what was wrong with me and mad at him. I was so offended that he couldn't remember me and he's spent four years trying to. What kind of horrible person am I?"

Tina takes away the glass before he can pour himself another and sets it in the sink.

"You're not a horrible person Spencer. You went on the information you had. He said the note was on the floor. How were you supposed to see it? It's not like you'd had a one-night-stand before."

"What do I do?"

"You be a father to your daughter and let him do the same. You start over."

* * *

Spencer was laying on the pillow next to him and tracing the muscles on his stomach.

The steam from the shower still floated into the room and the feel of Spencer's fingers, wrinkled from the long shower, felt electric over his skin.

He reached up and moved a strand of Spencer's damp hair behind his ear and kissed the younger boys forehead.

"It would be so easy to love you."

Spencer looked up from his chest to his eyes and smiled brightly.

"Then do it."

He leaned in and pressed their mouths together gently, but Spencer had other ideas. Derek gasped as Spencer licked the line of his mouth before biting gently at his lower lip. He opened his mouth wider and groaned when Spencer began exploring his tongue with his own.

He twined his fingers into the smaller man's hair and broke the kiss long enough to move Spencer on top of him.

The kiss turned frantic and Spencer rotated his hips, pressing him self against Derek.

"Fuck baby, you've come a long way from dancing."

Spencer chuckled in his ear and he melted.

Spencer reached between them, grabbing Derek's now hard length and lined it up with his still prepared hole before sinking down on it with a long, drawn out, moan.

"Spencer. So fucking good, pretty boy. Can't get enough of you. Never gonna have enough of you."

Spencer rolled his hips experimentally and let out another moan.

"You feel so good Derek. Always gonna want you. Only you."

Derek moaned, half at the smaller boys words and half at his actions. He griped Spencer's hips and pulled him off of his cock before slamming back inside. Spencer dug his nails into Derek's shoulders and took over, impaling himself on Derek's length faster and faster.

"Spencer. Fuck, Spencer. That's it, baby, ride me. I want you to make yourself come from just my cock. Can you do it baby?"

Spencer whimpered against Derek's skin before adjusting his position slightly and increasing his speed.

Derek knew his hands were going to leave perfect fingerprint bruises on those delicious hips, but when Spencer started moaning and whimpering with every thrust he gripped harder still.

Soon, Spencer was a mess of begging and broken sentences, pleading with Derek to let him cum.

Derek held him close and flipped them over before pounding in to Spencer with a punishing pace.

Spencer wrapped his legs around Derek, digging his heels into the man's back trying to pull him closer.

"Please. Derek, so close. Need you, please!"

Derek angled his hips and the boy under him screamed, coming in ropes across his own stomach with Derek following shortly after.

Derek leaned his head against Spencer's and kissed him soundly.

"It would be so, so easy."

* * *

Derek shot up in bed with a deep breath and slowly the world came back to him.

He wiped the sweat from his face and grimaced at his now messy sheets before standing and heading for the shower.

That had been a memory. It had been too vivid and too realistic to be anything else.

Spencer had been amazing. So innocent and still begging for more. He remembered how the man had leaned in to his touch and then blushed at the action. He remembered all the things he'd whispered, and the doubtful hope that had entered his eyes.

How could Spencer ever forgive him?

Looking at the time, he rushed to get dressed and headed for the door. It was time to meet his daughter.

* * *

He was sitting at one of the tables in Starbucks when Spencer walked In followed by Akeila.

Spencer went to the counter, but Akeila came straight to him and sat in the neighboring chair.

"Hi, Mr. Morgan. You're my daddy."

Derek stared for a moment before nodding.

"Yes I am."

"I like your name. It's prettier then Reid. Daddy says if you let me I can put Morgan in my name too. Are you drinking coffee? You shouldn't do that. Tina says it's not healthy. Did you know coffee can kill you? It takes about 100 cups. The word coffee is originally from Arabic. Qahhwat al-bun. It means 'Wine of the bean'.

Akeila opened her mouth to continue talking, but Spencer came up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Baby, what did I tell you."

Akeila looked down at her shoes and sighed.

"Always wait for a person to answer your questions before you continue talking and that I don't need to be nervous because Mr. Morgan Is going going to like me, and no I probably don't have to call him Mr. Morgan."

Derek looked back and forth between the two of them before letting out a loud laugh.

"Didn't get much from me, did she? And he's right Akeila, you can call me anything you want to and I already love you."

Akeila gave a bright smile before rushing around the table and throwing herself in Derek's lap.

"I call Daddy 'daddy' so I'll make a list so synonyms and get back to you."

* * *

The book store was a bigger deal then he'd anticipated. The second they entered Akeila was off in every direction exclaiming over this title and that.

Derek spent the time nodding in agreement to everything Akeila said and sneaking glances at Spencer who was trying not to appear as excited as his daughter.

By the time they left, three hours had passed and both adults were weighed down with book bags.

Derek saw a cold stone across the street and his exclamation of 'Ice cream!' was met with cheers of approval.

Three hours later, after a concoction made of vanilla ice cream and every topping known to man and a trip to the park, Derek carried a sleeping Akeila into Spencer's apartment.

Spencer pulled back a set of Hello Kitty bed sheets and Derek laid her down in bed before both exited the room.

Spencer went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer which he knew Derek liked and a soda for himself before making his way over to the man.

Derek nodded his thanks and took a drink before Spencer spoke.

"I just want to say thank you. You were really great with her today."

Derek shrugged.

"I know I missed a lot, but she's my kid. I want to be there for her as much as you'll let me. I know you've been going this alone for a long time, but I'm not going anywhere."

Spencer took a breath and felt a weight leave him that he hadn't realized he was carrying.

"Well all the same. Thank you."

Spencer looked up at him and gave him that full bright smile, just like he remembered, and before he could register his own actions, he had set down his beer and pressed his lips to Spencers.


End file.
